Hearing devices which are positioned deep within the ear canal, so-called CICs (completely in the canal) are problematic for a number of reasons. On the one hand, the user finds pushing the device so far into the ear canal unpleasant. Furthermore, the risk exists of the eardrum or the sensitive skin in the bony region of the ear canal being touched or damaged. Hearing devices which are completely accommodated in the ear canal must consequently be removed from time to time to change the battery and reinserted.
The insertion of CICs which are positioned deep within the ear canal is typically carried out by a hearing device acoustician or an otologist. This means that each time the battery is changed, the doctor and/or acoustician needs to be found. An alternative to this would consist at best of using CICs which are positioned less deeply, and which can be removed from the ear canal by the user him/herself. Devices of this type are however inefficient, by virtue of the large residual volume between the hearing device and eardrum, and produce potentially interfering occlusion effects.
The publication DE 10 2004 050 616 B3 discloses a hearing aid having signal coupling. The hearing aid is equipped with a first component which is positioned in the auditory canal. A second component, with which signals can be received from the first, is arranged outside the auditory canal.
Furthermore, the publication DE 38 26 294 A1 discloses a hands-free device for communication systems. A reproducer is worn in an ear. It receives its signals from a transmitter arranged outside the ear by way of a wireless transmission path.
A hearing device is also described in the publication DE 35 08 830 A1, with which the receiver is located outside the hearing device housing in an otoplastic. The amplifier of the hearing device and the receiver are connected wirelessly.
Finally, a hearing apparatus having two components is known from the publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,348 A, with which the two components are arranged in the auditory canal. The two components are permanently coupled with one another with a link.